A beverage package has been proposed in specification EP 0 227 213A2 which comprises a beverage container, such as a conventional aluminium can, in the lower part of which is located a plastics pod charged with nitrogen. The pod is provided with a small orifice, and when the can is opened thereby relieving the pressure in the main chamber of the can, nitrogen ejected through the orifice bubbles into the beverage to initiate the production of further bubbles from gas dissolved in the beverage.
The pod is desirably located in the bottom of the main chamber such that when the can is opened, the bubbles rise through the full depth of the beverage. The pod in EP 0 227 213A2 is provided with flexible tabs to engage frictionally the can side-wall. However, since beer cans have to be heated to pasteurise the contents, the pod may rise during the heating cycle.